¿Y eso que aún sigues despierto Nott?
by MinaLupin
Summary: Theo se desvela leyendo un libro, justamente cuando se iba a dormir se encuentra con Draco quien está en medio de la misión encomendada por Voldemort.   OneShot Theo POV 6to año - no muy buen summary pero porfas denle una oportunidad :


Estoy sentado en el área preferencial de la sala común de Slytherin, justamente frente a la chimenea, leyendo un rato antes de ir a dormir. Últimamente el ambiente en la casa de las serpientes ha estado muy extraño debido al retorno del señor tenebroso, sólo que en el caso de mis compañeros que se enorgullecen absurdamente por la pureza de su linaje (casi todos en esta casa), es por la incertidumbre de su futuro y el momento en que se les "honrará" con la marca tenebrosa. En lo personal, y como lo he hecho durante mis 6 años en Hogwarts me mantengo apartado y con un bajo perfil ante todo esto, como buen aprendiz de Salazar hago lo necesario por cumplir con mi meta, la cual es conservar mi vida por muchos años más.

El cansancio se empieza a sentir en mi cuerpo, y con razón ya son más de las 2 de la mañana. Cierro el libro y me dirijo a mi habitación mientras dejo escapar un largo bostezo y estiro ampliamente los brazos, la sala común está vacía así que no hay necesidad de cuidar cada una de mis acciones.

Antes que logre cruzar el umbral que divide la sala común del área de dormitorios escucho que se abre la puerta, hubiera continuado mi camino de no ser por la voz tan familiar que me hablo con ese tan característico arrastre de palabras.

**¿Y eso que aún sigues despierto Nott?**

**¿Y eso que estás llegando a estas horas Malfoy?**

Pregunto aún con la vista puesta en el pasillo dándole la espalda, escucho un largo y cansado suspiro que me indica que no podré irme a dormir pronto, doy la media vuelta y lo veo sentado en el sillón más próximo a la entrada, se veía muy exhausto.

**¿Todo bien?** – me siento junto a él pero no obtengo respuesta, está con la mirada perdida.

**Tienes mucha suerte Theo, de que tus padres hayan escogido el bando de la neutralidad.**

**¿De verdad?, eso no es lo que me dicen a diario, creo que las palabras exactas son "cobardes" y "traidores a la sangre".**

**No hagas caso… ellos aún no saben lo que se avecina y sólo es el inicio.**

**Eso último parece más dirigido a ti que para mí **– desde mi perspectiva eso fue una broma y él la entiende ya que sonríe, no con la prepotente sonrisa Malfoy, sino con la suya - **¿Draco te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy extraño desde Septiembre.**

**No, pero no importa.** – se levanta y camina rumbo a las habitaciones – **Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso. Buenas noches Nott.** – se pierde en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Draco, Blaise y yo hemos sido amigos toda la vida, aliados y cómplices desde niños. Al llegar a Hogwarts ellos escogieron ser figuras públicas mientras yo preferí ser invisible, nunca estuve de acuerdo en interpretar el papel de abusivo-lame botas. A pesar de esto y en la seguridad de las mazmorras podíamos ser nosotros, simplemente un grupo de adolescentes (al igual que todo Slytherin desde los de primero hasta séptimo), ahí nos encontramos lejos de la presión de ser los herederos de familias milenarias y las expectativas estratosféricas de nuestros padres.

Esto es algo que el resto de nuestros "compañeros" jamás entendería, nos prejuician y juzgan tan severamente sin saber lo que es ser nosotros, sólo por los pecados de nuestros padres y abuelos que les son contados por sus familias. ¿Una sociedad justa e igualitaria? Esas son estúpidas hipocresías, si ellos también nos discriminan por nuestra sangre.

¿Blaise y yo seremos tan malos amigos? Supongo que cualquier otro hubiera insistido hasta recurrir al Veritaserum al ver tan mal a su amigo. No, ni siquiera Draco quería eso, si nos necesitara o quisiera que nos involucremos ya nos lo hubiera dicho, ya nos enteraremos de que es lo que ha estado haciendo estos meses, simplemente no debemos interferir en su objetivo ni camino.

Veo mi reloj de cadena, ya son casi las 3 y sigo sentado en este sillón. Camino con dirección a mi habitación para dormir aunque sea 4 horas.

**Genial, mañana que despierte me va a doler la cabeza, y la primera clase son 2 horas con el Profesor Snape y Gryffindor….** –suspiro - **por Salazar Slytherin.**


End file.
